This invention relates to microscopes and more particularly to a protective container for microscopes which enables external control of the focus control of the microscope and the viewing of multiple specimen slides without handling by the viewer.
In the past, in most educational environments specimen slides have been viewed by the student usually on an individual slide basis. The problems associated with this method have been that the constant handling of individual slides normally results in breakage of the slides and access to the microscope by the student has also resulted in damage to the microscope either by careless use or intentional damage. Therefore, an unwillingness on the part of school administrators to purchase microscopes and slides has arisen, resulting in the use of other types of audio-visual equipment. The students are therefore deprived of seeing the natural specimens through a microscope.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned problem by providing a protective microscope container which allows for limited control of the microscope to prevent damage and also enables the viewer to examine a plurality of specimen slides at one time without actually handling of the specimen slides. Since the specimen slides are removably connectable to the slide holder, they can be changed at the discretion of the teacher or other authoritative person depending on the desired field of study.